Indecent Desires
by lazygirl
Summary: AU. Matt is a manipulative player who's looking for a challenge. His target, Mimi Tachikawa. Will he be successful? Will his best friend Tai get in the way? Will love?
1. A Challenge

Yes... I know... I shouldn't start a new story. But I've been dying to start this story. I don't know where it will end up, we'll see. I might not continue, I might. Who knows. It's much darker and not funny compared to my other stories, you have been warned. It's similar to "Cruel Intentions" So, I hope you like the beginning!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"A Challenge"

Dr. Dannon was sitting at her desk taking notes with a frown upon her face. 'What has gotten into these teens these days?' She thought as she looked her patient who was staring back at her on her couch with a bored look on his face.

Dr. Dannon put her pen down and sighed in frustration. "Yamato, it's been four months and you haven't made a bit of improvement."

"I know." Yamato said as he took out a cigarette out of his pocket.

"You know you're not allowed to smoke in here." She said annoyed.

Yamato glared at her and put the cigarette away. 'When is this fucking thing over? This is so wasting my time. I could be doing something more productive. Like banging that girl who sits next to me in English class. Wait... Have I already screwed her?' He pondered over this.

His therapist shook her head, knowing he was probably thinking about women and sex. He was the most difficult patient she has ever had. It seemed like he had no emotions whatsoever.

Yamato sighed, noticing her disapproving look. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for the way I act the way I do? You know I don't. I'm not like the other kids at my school. I don't care about grades and getting ahead. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only thing that interests me are women. You see a girl you like. You go after them. You conquer. And then you move on. It's fun."

Dr. Dannon tried not to look disgusted at his remarks. It would be very unprofessional of her. "But you have the worst reputation. Don't you want to change that?"

Yamato laughed. "Let me let you in on a little secret, _doctor_. Chicks love a guy with a bad rep. They'll always tell you they don't but that's not true. They like to find a bad boy and "save" him from his evil ways. The secret is to let them think they can." He smirked.

Dr. Dannon was starting to feel uncomfortable with the young man and decided to end it. "I think your time is up."

"Same time next week?" Yamato asked.

"No. I'm afraid this is our last session."

"Oh that's a pity. I like spending time with you." Yamato said as innocently as he could. "You're not bad to look at. You have spectacular legs."

Now that he was technically no longer her patient she can say whatever she wanted to him. "You think you can come here with that cute smirk of yours and try to flirt with me. It won't work, Yamato." Dr. Dannon said harshly.

"You think my smirk is cute?" Yamato grinned.

"I see right through you. You think you're better than every one, smarter. Well you're not. You're just an immature teenager who thinks playing others is a game."

"Well, you don't have to get all nasty about it." Yamato said acting hurt. He got up from the chair and was about to leave her office but noticed a picture on her bookshelf. He picked it up and looked at it.

"That's my daughter, Sarah." Dr. Dannon replied. She couldn't wait to get him out of her office.

"Hmm... Not bad..."

"Don't even think about it. She's too smart to fall for your bullshit. She's way out of your league."

"Oh? Care to make a bet on that?" Yamato grinned evilly.

"Goodbye, Yamato."

"What, scared I'm going to win?" Yamato smirked.

She glared at him as he put the photo back and left. "Asshole." She muttered underneath her breath. Just then the phone rang. She let out a sighed and picked up the phone. "Dr. Dannon."

"Mom?" The girl said as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh it's horrible Mom! I met this guy and he told me he loved me and I was stupid enough to believe him!" Sarah cried as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "There's naked pictures of me on the internet."

Dr. Dannon was shocked. It quickly faded over and turned into anger. "God Sarah, how can you be so stupid?"

"He was just so charming. He said how I had spectacular legs and how he wanted to take pictures of them. I guess things got out of hand..."

Dr. Dannon ran out of her office into the hall. She shoved people out of her way, not caring people were looking at her as if she lost her mind.

Yamato was in the elevator, waiting for the doors to close. He saw her come charging at him and he stared at her with a blank expression. The elevator doors started to close. "I win."

It closed completely and Dr. Dannon was banging on the doors. "You piece of shit! You're gonna pay!"

"So how was therapy?" Taichi asked Yamato as they were playing a game of pool at Yamato's house.

"It was...entertaining, to say the least." Yamato said as he shot a nine ball into a corner pocket. "I'm sad to say that it was my last session with Dr. Dannon."

"Finally gotten over your issues have you?"

Yamato smirked. "What do you think?"

Taichi laughed. When Matt puts his mind to something, it gets done. He wanted to get rid of that bitch of a therapist in six months and he did it in four. "So what are you going to do now with the extra time since you don't have therapy anymore?"

Matt thought about it. "I don't know. All the girls here bore me. They're not challenging. I could just snap my fingers like that and they would be at my feet."

"You haven't bedded Sora yet." Taichi pointed out.

"No, but I can." Matt said cockily.

"Please, I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me." Sora dissed as she entered the room. "I don't want to get any of your STDs you get from the whores you sleep with."

"And how are you step-sister of mine?" Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"Doing just dandy. Hi Tai." She said seductively as she "accidently" brushed herself against him.

Tai grinned back at her. "Hey Sora."

"What do you want?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing." Sora said innocently. Matt laughed to himself. That girl always have something up her sleeves. Always planning on how to destroy and manipulate people's lives. They were quite alike. He gave her a "I know you're lying" look. "What, I can't see what my step-brother and his friend doing?"

"We're trying to think of a challenge for Matt." Tai replied as his eyes wandered on Sora's body.

"Well that's a toughie. What about Kelly Warrington?" Sora asked.

"Did her already, two months ago." Matt answered.

"Amy Thompson?"

"Banged her last week."

Sora racked her brain for someone who he hadn't screwed yet. Then the perfect girl came to mind. "Mimi Tachikawa."

"I don't believe I fucked her yet." Matt said.

"I never heard of her, who is she?" Tai asked.

"She is a virgin boys." Sora grinned evilly. "A self professed one. Her dad is the Senator and she'll be transferring to our school very soon."

"How do you know about this?" Matt asked as he eyed his step-sister.

Sora walked over to the coffee table and bent over to find a magazine. Tai couldn't help but look at her cleavage. He elbowed Matt to get his attention and when he turned to him he nodded his head towards Sora, not daring to look away. Matt followed his vision and rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Here it is!" She took the magazine and gave it to Matt.

He stared at the cover and looked at her confused. "I don't want to know how to get rid of pimples, thanks."

"Turn to page 95 dumbass."

He turned to the page and saw a very pretty brunette sitting on the grass in a dress. She had honey colored eyes and a perfect smile. His eyes wandered down from her face to her body, which he was more interested in. It was hard to tell from the way she was sitting but it looked like she had a killer body.

Tai looked over his shoulder and his jaw nearly dropped. "She's hot!"

"Did you even look at the article's headline yet?" Sora asked annoyed.

Matt read the bold headline that said, "Why I Want To Wait Until Marriage To Have Sex." "Guys, I think I found my new challenge." Matt grinned.

So what do you think? Should I stop? Is it good? I never know at the start of a new story. Well, thanks for reading and review if you want! Thanks!


	2. Hurtles

Hey! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You rock!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Hurtles"

"Alright now, class, settle down. Today, we will be talking about derivatives. A derivative is..." The teacher droned on but Matt tuned him out. He was slumped in his chair and stared out the window. He was getting impatient. The virgin hasn't shown up at school yet and he had been waiting for over a week. He has never been a patient person. 'Maybe I should find another girl until she shows up. I wonder if Joy is still with that boyfriend of hers... Ha, like it makes a difference anyway.' Matt thought. His attention went back to the front of the classroom when he heard a girl's voice.

"Ah yes Miss Tachikawa." The teacher said as he looked at her schedule. "Why don't you sit at the empty desk in front of Mr. Ishida." The teacher then had a frown on his face. "And will you please sit up properly young man." He turned his attention back on the board.

Matt lifted his hand up and gave him the finger. The people around him snickered. Mimi however didn't find it funny and thought it was disrespectful. She had to admit to herself though, he was gorgeous. He had that rebel without a cause attitude and look. 'Why must all the hot guys be jerks?' She walked to her seat and when she got to it, the blonde's eyes traveled up and down her body. Though she found his actions to be demeaning, she couldn't help blushing a little.

He watched her sit down. 'And so the corruption begins.' Matt thought evilly. He looked at her chestnut hair, which was in a ponytail. His eyes lingered from her hair to her long and slender neck. He had the impulse to stroke it.

Mimi could feel him staring at her. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that made her stomach flutter. It was crazy! She had only met the guy a few minutes ago and has yet to talk to him. But he didn't have to tell her his name, she already knew who he was. He was the great charming Yamato Ishida. She had heard the rumors about him. Some of the girls warned her about him, how he was cunning and wicked. At first she couldn't see why the girls would fall for his trap. But now that she has seen him in person, it was hard for her not to melt under his gaze.

"I'll give you guys the rest of the period to work on the homework. Miss Tachikawa, do you have the textbook?" The teacher asked.

"Um, no, I haven't had the chance to go get it yet." Mimi answered.

"Hmm... Well perhaps you can use Mr. Ishida's book, he hardly ever opens it anyway." The teacher scorned.

Matt rolled his eyes. He looked over to the clock to see they had 15 minutes left of class.

Mimi looked to her right, where a boy was sleeping on his desk. She looked to her left to see a girl chatting animatedly with another girl. She was too intimidated to ask her to borrow her book. She sighed. 'What am I gonna do now for 15 minutes? I don't have any other work to do...'

"Need a book?" A voice behind her asked.

Mimi turned around to face him. "Won't you need it?" He looked straight into her eyes. He had never took the time to actually look into a girl's eyes before. It was a stunning caramel color.

"We could share it." Matt smiled innocently.

Mimi eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. She would say no, but the academic side of her wanted that book badly. "... Alright."

As she moved her desk next to his, Matt smirked to himself. 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'

Mimi sat back down and Matt moved his book to the center so they both could see it. She began working on the problems. He got out a piece of paper and a pen and started "solving" the problems too. He usually had someone else do his homework for him.

He was unnecessarily close to her. Mimi could smell his cologne which smelled pleasant. 'Get a hold of yourself Mimi!' But being so close to him was disturbing her concentration. She had been staring at the same problem for 5 minutes and hadn't made an attempt to solve it. She could feel the heat his body was giving off and to her surprise, she liked it.

Matt looked over at her. Half of her pen was in her mouth as she stared at her paper. Watching her suck on that pen was quite a turn on for him. He then eyed her paper and grinned to himself. 'She hasn't solved a problem yet, which means I'm distracting her.' "So, you're new here?"

She looked at him to see him staring back. "Yeah. It's my first day."

Matt nodded. "So, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Mimi said as she wrote down the problems.

"Oh? What's his name?" Matt asked. 'Her having a boyfriend will make it even more of a challenge. Perfect.'

"Michael. " She accidentally dropped her pencil and got up to go retrieve it. She bent down and picked it up.

Matt leaned over to watch her do this, staring at her ass. 'Nice.' Mimi sat back down. "I read your article about staying a virgin."

"You did?" Mimi asked, surprised.

"I must say, I found it dreadful."

"That's a first. Most people compliment me for it."

"Well most people are stupid. I mean who are you to knock something you've never experience?"

"I wasn't saying it was bad. I just think people should have sex until they are in love. And people our age are way too immature to be feeling that way. Like you for example. You have slept with several women. Do you feel happier because of it?" Mimi asked.

"What makes you think I've slept with several women?" Matt inquired.

"I've been told about your reputation."

"Well maybe you should get to know someone before judging them instead of listening some gossip."

"I'm sorry, but you didn't answer the question."

"... Who is spreading these vicious lies about me?" Matt demanded.

"It's not important." Mimi replied.

Matt was silent, thinking who it could be. He gave up and asked her a question. "So Michael understands the whole virginal thing?"

"He completely understands and doesn't pressure me into having sex with him."

'That means either two things: A, he's getting some from someone else or B, he's gay.' Matt thought.

Just then the bell rang. She moved her desk back and packed her things. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we can be friends." Mimi said.

"Yeah, friends..." Matt said as he watched her pick up her books and left the classroom. '...but not for long.'

Mimi's head was full of thoughts so she didn't look where she was going. She bumped into someone and all the books went flying out of her hands. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I know I should. I'm so sorry!" Mimi babbled on as she scrambled to pick up her books.

"Hey, it's alright." The boy said as he helped her with her books. Mimi looked up and was confused. This guy looked almost exactly like Yamato, but younger. He gave her her books. "I haven't you seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I just transferred."

"Oh, well I'm Takeru Takaishi. But you can call me TK. I would shake your hand but it seems like you have your hands full," he smiled.

"You know, you look amazingly similar to-"

"Yes, I know. Matt is my older brother." TK said in a bitter tone.

"But you two have different last names." Mimi said.

"Our parents divorced. He went to live our dad and I went with our mom."

"Oh, I see." Mimi said as they walked down the hall. "He didn't seem as bad as everyone say he is."

"He's not. He is even worse. Trust me. I uh... know we just meant and everything but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me? Afterwards I can give you a tour of the school."

Mimi didn't know what to say, she had just met him. 'He does seem truly sincere and harmless. And I don't have any other lunch plans.' "Alright, let me just swing by my locker so I can drop my books off."

TK smiled happily. "Okay, here, let me help you." He took half her books and they walked to her locker.

Sora smirked to herself at the scene. 'It looks like Matt has some competition with his younger brother.'

Matt was sitting at his usual spot in the cafeteria. He didn't feel like going out for lunch today, he had too much on his mind. Tai sat across from him, wondering why his best friend was quiet. "What's the matter?"

Matt sighed. "Well the virgin showed up today. She's in my Pre-Calculus class."

"Oh, how's the seduction coming along?" Tai questioned.

"Well she has heard rumors about me and just wants to be _friends_. Who would be spreading shit about me?"

"You do have a lot of ex-girlfriends." Tai said as he bit into his sandwich.

"I guess it could be one of those vindictive bitches." Matt said. Just then he saw Sora walking his way with a big grin on her face. "What are you so happy about? Had a nice fuck in the bathroom?"

"Oh no, this is much better." Sora smiled evilly as she sat next to him. "Guess who your virgin is eating lunch with."

Matt looked at her confusion and was annoyed. "Who?"

"Oh come on and take a guess." Sora was enjoying this way too much.

"Just fucking spit it out!" Matt snapped.

"Gee, you're no fun. Well I'll give you a hint. You slept with his date at homecoming last year." Matt gave her a blank stare. "Oh don't tell me you don't remember."

Matt's mind worked furiously trying to remember who slept with at homecoming. "Wasn't it TK's date?" Tai asked.

Matt stared at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me she's with that prick." Sora nodded.

"He was rather pissed off about it when he found out wasn't he?" Tai said.

"If I recall correctly, he said you were no longer his brother." Sora said with smile.

"Great, just what I need. He's going to tell her all sorts of shit about me. How am I suppose to make her have a better impression of me?" This was not going to be as easy as he thought it was. He was going to have to do some drastic action, quick.

So how was that? Hoped you like it. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye.


	3. Car Troubles

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my characters.

"Car Troubles"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." Tai called out as he left the guys locker room after soccer practice. He tossed his duffel bag into his Jaguar and drove away from the school. His mind was in overload. Matt was so kindly enough to give him an assignment: To be friend Mimi and convince her what a great guy Matt was. He had no idea how to accomplish that task. 'I never had been friends with a girl before... I know how to be a lover to them, but to be their friend? It seems to look like a lot of work.' He turned his attention back on the road. A big grin formed on his face, he couldn't believe his luck.

Mimi groaned as her BMW came to a complete stop on the side of the road. "Great, a flat tire." She shut the engine off and got out of her car to examine the damage. Yep, it was a flat tire all right. She felt stranded, she had no idea how to change a flat tire. Just then a Jag pulled over to the side behind her car. A young man got out of his car and was walking towards her. He looked nicely tanned and his brown hair was very messy. His athletic build made her want to drop her jaw, but she managed not too.

"Having car problems?" Tai asked.

"Yeah... I have a flat." Mimi answered.

Tai nodded his head as he pretend to observe the car when he was really looking at her. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He didn't think it was possible, but she looked better in person than in the magazine. Her hair looked sleek and shiny under the sun and her skin looked kissable. She had this innocent aura around her. 'Not when Matt gets done with her...' His first instinct was to flirt with her. But he remembered he was trying to be her friend. So what should he do? "Do you need help changing it?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. That would be great." Mimi smiled.

Tai smiled back. "Can you pop the trunk open?"

"Sure." Mimi inserted her key in the lock and opened it. He got her spare tire out and proceeded on changing her tire.

"So what's your name?" Tai asked, trying to start up a conversation as he took the flat tire out.

"Mimi Tachikawa. What is yours?"

"Tai Kamiya."

"Were you coming home from practice?" She asked when she saw his duffel bag in his car.

"Yep, coming back from soccer practice."

'God, soccer players are hot.' Mimi smiled to herself. He was screwing on the bolts to secure the spare tire on. She could see the muscles in his arm at work. Little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He looked so masculine. 'There are a lot of attractive guys at this school.'

"Shit!" Tai cursed.

"What happened?" Mimi said, returning back to reality.

"I accidentally cut myself."

Mimi went over to go look at his hand. It wasn't a deep cut but it was pretty bad. She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. It's my entire fault. You wouldn't have cut yourself if you weren't changing my tire."

"It's not serious. I'm fine, really." Tai said, trying to find something to wrap his hand with to stop the blood from flowing. "Could you help me take my shirt off?"

"Err, why?" Mimi asked bewildered.

"It's not anything like that." Tai laughed, realizing what she thought. "I need to wrap my hand and I can't take off my shirt with one hand."

"Oh, okay." She helped his arms out of the sleeves. She then pulled the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She blushed furiously. He had the body of a Greek God. She tore her eyes away from him. "Um, why don't we go back to my house so I can clean the cut and bandage it. It's the least I could do. It's not too far from here. We can take my car since you can't really drive with your hand like that." Mimi said as she looked at the ground.

"Alright." Tai said. 'This is the perfect opportunity to get closer to her. To be her friend of course.' He reminded himself.

"Sorry, the place is a mess." Mimi said as she opened the front door. "We just moved in a couple of days ago and haven't really had the time to unpack." Tai looked around the mansion. It was huge! Boxes were stacked on top of one another and a few opened ones were on the tables. "Why don't you sit on the couch? I'll go get the aid kit." He sat down on the couch and watched her go up the stairs and disappeared. He unwrapped his hand to see if the bleeding had stopped. "Is it any better?"

"It's not bleeding as badly before." Tai answered. Mimi held the kit in her hands and sat next to him. She opened it and got out some gauze and tenderly dabbed at the cut.

He liked feeling her soft hands on his. "Okay, I'm going to clean it with the rubbing alcohol. It's gonna sting pretty badly."

"I can handle it." Tai smiled, acting all macho.

Mimi giggled. "Whatever you say." She poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and patted the cut.

"Ahh!" Tai cried out as he tried to retract his hand back.

"What happened to 'I can handle it'?" Mimi laughed. She pulled his hand near her lips and gently blew on the wound. "Is that better?"

"Yeah... much." Tai said quietly. He felt a shudder go up his back. 'Get a grip on yourself Kamiya! She's just another girl, another game. Just do what you have to do.' "So, do you like the school?"

"Yeah, I met a couple of people that were nice." She placed a band-aid over his cut. Mimi then chuckled. "I even got to meet the infamous Yamato Ishida."

"Oh? What do you think of him?" Tai asked.

"I don't know I'm very confused. Practically everyone is telling me to stay away from him, even his own brother! But when I meant him, he seemed nice and polite."

'If you only knew what went on in his mind.' Tai smiled. "A lot of things are lies."

"I heard that he was arrogant."

"He's confident."

"That he's calculating."

"He's smart."

"That he slept with the school counselor."

... How on earth was he suppose to spin that around? "From my understanding, they had a mutual relationship."

Mimi laughed at his explanation. "Yeah, sure."

"Come on, you don't expect a grown woman being seduced into something she didn't want to do by a seventeen year old? Matt's not _that_ good." 'That's a big understatement.' Tai thought. "Who has been telling you all these things?"

Mimi was about to answer when the door bell rang. "Excuse me." She smiled at Tai before she got up to see who was at the door. "Oh hi! I thought you were coming over at five o'clock?"

"Yeah, it's five right now."

She spun around to look at the clock on the wall and was shocked to see it was indeed five. "I must have lost track of the time! I'm so sorry! Please come in."

TK entered the house and his smile turned into a frown when he saw Tai sitting in thee living room, without a shirt. "Tai, I'm surprised to see you here." 'Without a shirt on.' TK said with a rather forceful smile.

"Hey TK, it's been awhile." Tai grinned, he enjoyed the shock/jealous expression TK was showing.

"My car had a flat tire and Tai was nice enough to put the spare on." Mimi explained.

"Well that was nice of you Tai." TK said as he put his backpack on the couch. 'That doesn't explain why he has his shirt off.'

"I'll go get you one of my dad shirts so you can wear it home." Mimi said as she disappeared to get a shirt.

A tense silence filled the room once she left. TK made a mental note to work out more and get a tan as he looked at Tai.

"See something you like Takaishi?" Tai smirked. He folded his arms and surveyed TK. It was amazing how two brothers, who look so much alike, are so different. For instance, say there was a fight going between a jock and nerd. TK would rush in there and try to break up the fight. Matt on the other hand would laugh, and even take bets on who would win. It was hard to believe they were brothers.

TK slightly blushed from embarrassment and anger. "So why are you really here?"

"Mimi already told you. I was helping her with her flat tire."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know you. Tell me the real reason why you are here. What are you up to?" TK interrogated.

"_I'm_ up to nothing. Not that it's any of your damn business. And if you know what's good for you, you will stay out of the way." Tai warned.

"Matt is up to something isn't he?"

"Isn't he always?" Tai smirked.

"If he's planning on fucking Mimi, you can tell him to forget about it. It's not going to happen. _I_ won't let it." TK said with determination.

Tai had to say, he was impressed. This was not the same TK he knew since they were kids. "I see someone finally grew a pair of balls." Tai was a bit worried, TK could be one serious obstacle for Matt. TK did share a trait with Matt. When they are determined about something, they will do whatever they can to accomplish it.

"I hope this shirt fits." Mimi said as she carried one of her dad's shirts. She tossed it to Tai and smiled. "I'll drive you to your car."

Tai smiled sweetly to Mimi as he put the shirt on. "Thanks."

"You don't mind waiting do you? I'll be really quick, his car isn't too far from here." Mimi said to TK.

"No it's alright." TK replied.

"After you." Tai said politely as he opened the door for Mimi. She giggled and walked out the door. Tai gave TK a wink and a mischievous smile. Right before he shut the door he could hear TK say 'Asshole.'

Tai was leaning against Matt's locker, waiting for him. He finally saw Matt walking down the hall with a girl giggling by his side. Tai shook his head and laughed. Matt gave the girl a kiss before separated. "I thought you were interested in Mimi?" Tai asked. He was surprised to find himself hoping Matt wasn't anymore. Then the path would be clear for him to pursue her.

"Oh I am. But there's nothing wrong with having a little action on the side." Matt grinned evilly.

Tai was about to reply when Mimi walked over. "Hey. Here's your shirt, I tried to get it as clean as I can. And thank you so much again for yesterday."

"No problem." Tai smiled. He noticed Matt looking from him to Mimi with jealous. He had to say, it felt good knowing Matt was jealous of him, even for that tiny moment. It didn't happen very often.

Mimi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She waved to the both of them before she departed. Matt looked as if he was going to strangle Tai out of jealousy.

"What the fuck was that?" Matt said angrily. Ahh, there was Matt's famous temper.

Tai wanted to laugh, but he knew that if he did, Matt would punch the daylights out of him. "Let me explain. I was driving home from practice, and I saw that Mimi had a flat tire. I helped her put on the spare and cut my hand. I covered my hand with my shirt because it was bleeding. So we went to her house to bandage it up."

Matt's anger left as quickly as it came. "Oh. So did you find anything out?"

"Yeah. TK is determined to get in your way. He was over at her house. I think he has a thing for her."

"Damn, I got to get him out of the way somehow..." Matt thought. "Hey, isn't your sister coming home from that boarding school?"

Tai looked at Matt suspiciously. "Yeah... why? Wait, you want me to pimp out my little sister!"

"No, nothing like that. I just remembered TK having a crush on her when we were little. I thought maybe we could set them up together and he'll be out of the way."

Tai thought about it. If it means TK getting out of the way for Matt... It also meant he would be out of Tai's way too.

Matt was sitting on the bleachers by the school's pool. He found out during this period Mimi had swim practice. Sure he should be in his history class right now, but he got a girl writing notes and doing his homework for it.

He looked all over the place for Mimi. He finally spotted her coming out of the pool. It was hard to look good in the school's one piece blue swimsuit, but somehow she did it. He didn't want to stare so obviously but he couldn't help it. The way she sashays her way up the ladder to get out of the pool, her hips swaying from side to side. Her long glistening legs taking her to get her towel. He had to look away because he didn't want to get too aroused. A girl has never had this effect on him before.

He looked for her again but couldn't find her. He turned to his right and was startled to death that she was sitting right next to him smiling. "Now why are you here Yamato?"

"I happen to have a free period and wanted to see how the girl's swim team is doing." Matt smiled. He bit his lower lip as his eyes wandered to her body. He was sad to see that she had a white towel wrapped around her upper half.

"Yeah, sure. What are you really here for?" She was surprised to see herself acting so boldly. Never would she have walked up to a guy and be so direct. Especially to one that had such a notorious reputation. She just felt drawn to talk to him, he excited her like no other.

"Alright, you want the truth? I was wondering if you could help me with the math homework. I kinda spaced off and now I don't know how to do it." Matt smiled charmingly.

Mimi thought about it. "Okay. Where and when?"

"I was thinking tonight, at my house." Matt said. 'In my room, where there's a big bed, so we can fu-'

"How about the library?" Mimi suggested. She didn't trust herself to be completely alone with him yet.

Matt strongly objected the idea. He hated the library and is in fact banned from it. The librarian caught him banging a fellow female student against a bookshelf. But he didn't want to seem forceful so he agreed. "Okay, I'll see you there at four."

Hmm, I have never written a Michi scene before. But it's part of the story! There will be a lot more Mimato parts later on. Thanks for reading and review if you want!


End file.
